The Uro-Oncology Research Group, which includes interested urologists and radiologists from 11 medical school-affiliated VA Hospitals, proposes to determine the relative merits of initial radiotherapy vs radical prostatectomy for patients in whom prostatic carcinoma is apparently confined to the prostate; and to determine the relative merits of initial radiotherapy vs delayed hormonal therapy in those in whom it is more widespread. Veterans admitted to participating hospitals who are suspected of having prostatic carcinoma will have history, physical examination, prostatic biopsy, lymphangiogram, bone x-rays, serum acid phosphatase, bone scan and biopsy to permit staging of disease into one of seven categories related to extent and spread. The most benign and the most advanced will not be treated. Consenting patients will be randomized to one of two treatments within hospital and within study. Radiation therapy will be 6000 rads/36 days to 7000 rads/50 days, central dose, using megavoltage equipment. If lymphangiograms are positive, extended irradiation (periaortic) will be given. Over a five-year period, it is planned to admit 150 patients to the study of localized disease, 1500 to the study of disseminated disease. Principle response criteria will include: (1) percentage five-year survivals, (2) percentage achieving two-year disease-free intervals, (3) percentage showing progression of carcinomatous disease, (4) percentages showing various unfavorable response to therapy, and (5) percentages developing various cardiovascular events.